Cotton Candy Dreams
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Apparently, even females from the strongest race in the universe had their cotton candy dreams. Teenagers ask too many questions. Gintoki doesn't know how to answer and Sougo just doesn't. \\OkitaxKagura// One shot.


**OkiKagu again. Who else? And more of the Yorozuya trio at each other's throats.**

**Some humorous stabs at Bleach. If you watch the anime, you'll get what I mean, especially in the last filler arc where there's a moment that Rukia suddenly has healing powers no one was aware of until now. I was like wtf? Since when did Rukia think she was Sakura from Naruto?**

* * *

**Cotton Candy Dreams**

"What's wrong, China girl? Is that stuff on your eyes inhibiting your vision?"

Furious, the peach haired girl lunged a fist at the Shinsengumi member at full force, only managing to slip through the loop of his arm. Hooking her arm to his side, the man smirked devilishly, taking care to flick her forehead with his fingers before shoving her back in front of him.

"It's called mascara, you idiot. Of course you wouldn't know since I'm sure you've never dated a woman- no, _anything_ before."

"Well if all women looked like that, then perhaps I'd prefer to go for anything. Then again, I think it could only take _you_ to pull off make up like _that_."

"Shut up!"

She shrieked, sincerely angry and offended. A comment she heard recently flickered in the back of her mind. The boys in the park that she "played" with were talking about the girls they liked the other day. While they talked about cute eyes, or traditional Japanese women, nowhere in that conversation did _she_ pop up. Not that she cared about those snot nosed punks she just used to take candy from- but it still bothered. She was a girl too, wasn't she?

"What about me?" She asked. And they just laughed it off.

"You don't count, idiot."

It annoyed her - like an ingrown nail on your big toe or that cringe in her stomach when she ate something that was spoiled. At first, she didn't care. But as time wore on, Kagura wondered.

_Why don't I count?_

And thus, she went to the closest adult she knew, and while he was a poor excuse for an adult, she hoped for some miraculous answer only he could give her. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out quite the way she expected.

_Gin-chan. I hate you, too._

* * *

**Early that morning…**

* * *

"What the hell?"

"What is it, now?"

"This Jump is bullshit. They fly on earth and they need a cape to fly in Soul Society, but an entire arc later, they're friggin' flying in the damned city without capes! What the hell?"

"It's only a manga, Gin-chan."

"I don't care! Why can't they stick to their own damn rules!"

"Gin-chan, who's going to walk Sadaharu? Kagura-chan's acting weird again, today."

"Oi. Are you ignoring me? This is important here!"

"Oh, right. And that big dog about to SHIT on our doorstep isn't. I'm sorry," Shinpachi deadpanned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why the hell can they fly in Soul Society only when it's convenient?"

"Focus, Gin-chan. We're talking about Kagura-chan- what about Kagura?"

"Kagura knows why they could suddenly fly in Soul Society? Since when did she start reading Jump?"

"PUT THE DAMN JUMP AWAY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Shinpachi, you worry too much. It's probably one of those girly whatever things-"

"Shut up- she's coming."

"…"

"…"

The female Yato clansmen entered the main room in which she swore were volumes louder before she entered. Nudging away her hints of suspicion, and bluntly just not being in the mood to care, Kagura took a seat on the plush sofa across Gintoki, quietly rubbing a cotton towel into her wet hair. Silence weighed the atmosphere and Shinpachi could swear he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. Gintoki, on the other hand, busied a finger with his left nostril as he squinted at the next page of his Jump. Sadaharu sat at the door, his leash in between his fangs and waiting with anticipation for one of them to take him out.

After arching a brow at the two men before her, Kagura huffed.

There was no reaction.

Kagura huffed again.

Nothing.

Now irritated, the young woman clenched the towel in her fist and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you stupid? When a woman sighs like that, you're _supposed_ to ask her what's wrong, assholes?"

"You don't count as a woman, Kagura," the samurai quipped without sparing her even a glance.

"And you don't count as a man, Gin-chan."

"I do very much. I've got the goods to prove it."

A tear in material was heard before the girl sunk her foot into his gut. "Those goods are about to be-"

"Kagura-chan! What the hell happened to your face?"

"What the hell do you _mean_ what the hell happened to my face?"

"You know what I mean, stupid. You look like you just escaped an Amanto circus."

"Gin-chan-" Shinpachi tried to intervene before this could escalate, because he _knew_ it would, but he failed.

"I DO NOT! You don't know anything about a woman's heart, do you?"

"I DO! And they're all black like the bottom of my feet!"

"You BASTARD!"

"GIN-CHAN!"

"Don't worry- Shinpa- if I die- maybe I can go to Soul Society and ask them what the fu-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Kagura threw him across the room and through a wall. Shinpachi automatically headed over to a few papers in the drawers they had. Another repair had to be done, courtesy of a monster girl during puberty versus the Jump idiot who always acts like he'd never gone through it.

Rubbing his head, Gintoki groaned. "What the hell is your problem, Kagura? The store run out of _sukonbu_ again?"

The girl didn't answer as she returned herself to the sofa. With the shreds of towel over her face, she relaxed into the furniture with a deep breath. Warily, Gintoki made his way back to his previous spot in hopes that his creaking footsteps weren't enough to send him flying back where he came from. Luckily, Kagura seemed like she was bored with him- at least until he said something else that pissed her off.

"Oi. Shinpachi. Who's gonna walk Sadaharu?" He quickly diverted his attention to Shinpachi now that the atmosphere had calmed.

"Wasn't I just asking that a few minutes ago?"

"Hey. Gin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Gintoki grunted in response, slightly surprised that Kagura had spoken without an ounce of anger when moments ago, she manhandled him across their home. By the tone of her voice, he could already feel his muscles tense. This was one of those "where do babies come from" questions, except with Kagura, she most likely knew from what she saw on television, so she just wanted you to tell her it was true- even though it wasn't. Apparently, even females from the strongest race in the universe had their cotton candy dreams.

There was a pause of hesitation and the man took it as an opportunity to indulge in some strawberry milk that he'd left warming up on the table. He should have known better.

"Am I pretty?"

"GIN-CHAN!"

Shinpachi fervently patted the choking samurai on the back as he strained to direct his drink into the right tubes. Finally catching his breath, Gintoki passed over Kagura with lazy eyes. Swatting the subject away, he answered, "Oh, yes, of course, you are. For goodness sakes, we have Amanto with five eyes and three breasts walking around, so you're definitely human."

"Gin-chan- I'm not asking if I'm _hu-man_. I'm ask-ing if I'm _pre-tty_."

Mumbling and trying to hide into his Jump since there didn't seem to be any time machines in the room, Gin-chan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, Kagura- oi, Shinpachi! Tell her she's pretty!"

"U-umm, yeah, of course, even with all that blush on and mascar- ahem, it brings out the err-"

"-it brings out the fire in your fiery spirit- yeah that's it!"

Kagura looked very unconvinced. And maybe tempted to throw up in Gintoki's shoes lying idly in front of her.

"…"

"…"

"You guys are full of shit. Shinpachi, go walk Sadaharu. I'll be back later."

"Wha- wait-"

The girl was out the door before the brunette could complain. Rolling his eyes, he looked over to Gintoki.

The idiot was already lying on the sofa, pretending to be asleep…

* * *

Amused, Sougo was hardly fazed by the Yato girl's fury. She was lashing at him blindly, and he knew that she wasn't taking this seriously. Actually, that was what pissed him off. This girl was no fun if she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Hit me, already," he teased and Kagura complied.

Landing a kick to his weak ankle, an image of when she'd broken it over a year ago warned his body to move. Right before he could hear his bone crack, Okita side stepped away from her, his hand on the hilt of his sword now that she was beginning to grow dangerous.

"What's wrong? I was only giving you what you wanted."

Kagura grinned, her face looking somewhat distorted with the range of colors that Sougo wasn't used to. It was becoming increasingly irritating by the minute. What possessed her to wear that junk? It wasn't convenient to fight with. It ran and melted, and was just-

_Something_- something Sougo couldn't, or rather, didn't want to think about because then he'd have to admit something else.

"Let's see if you can do it again," he challenged, brushing aside his internal thoughts. She ran at him full speed.

Each time she swung and kicked, he ducked smoothly, managing to slip by her, barely an inch from her skin. Frustrated, Kagura mumbled, "Why the hell can't I kick your ass today?"

"Maybe the makeup you're wearing has toxins that are slowly kill your brain cells."

"I told you to shut up-"

"You look like prince Hata-"

"Shut up-"

"And your face gets red enough, so you don't need that other stuff-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Her last words rung with emotion, riding with weak fists that Sougo easily caught with his own. Swinging her against the bark of a large tree with a burst of his strength, Kagura grunted with the pain shooting up her back before finding herself smothered with something.

"Wh-no-"

Was he trying to suffocate her?

She tried to talk, and yank his hands away, but they only rubbed harder. Screaming, it was a few seconds before fresh air hit her face again, and it was only then that she realized her cheeks were damp. Recovering, Kagura hardly had time to react before she found the man's face breathing over her, warming her cooled cheeks.

"Your freckles."

"Wha- what the fuck?"

Freckles? Did he hit his head or something? Did _she_ hit his head? Before she could question further, Okita clarified.

"I can't see your freckles with all that shit on your face. And your fighting sucks, too."

"Wha- what the hell do you care about my freckles?"

Funny. Why did she care more about his answer rather than putting some distance between them? He could slice her throat if he wanted to, but he didn't. She could ram her knee into his balls if she wanted to, but she didn't either.

He huffed before smothering the handkerchief back into her face. Scrambling like a drowning animal, it was his whisper in her ear that managed to still her.

"Stop crying- even though it _still_ looks better than when you wear make up."

A light brush of lips feathered over her cheek before she pushed forward into air. No one was there. Pulling the handkerchief from her face, Sougo's back was already to her and feet away. Her forehead crumpling at the sky, she surmised that his lunch break was over and their fight would have to end for now.

Staring down at the white cloth in her hands, now stained with all sorts of chemicals she had just painted on her face, her reaction came late. With heat in her cheeks, she squealed.

"Freckles? And did he just- BASTARD!"

Kagura could hear Okita Sougo laughing in the distance.

* * *

"Gin-chan, do I have freckles?"

"What?" The perm headed man recoiled at first, expecting her to strike him, but instead, she asked a question as soon as she walked in. His body eased and he cautiously drew closer to the girl, lending her a suspicious brow. Squinting his eyes, he hummed.

"Oi. Shinpachi. Come here."

Shinpachi made his way next to Gintoki, squinting his eyes and straightening the rim of his glasses. Kagura tightened her fists to keep herself from blushing.

"Are those freckles?"

"Hmm. Yeah. A bit. But you have to be really close to notice."

Both men paused and shared an equally devious smile. Kagura cringed as she feared what was to come.

"Oi, Kagura-chan," Gintoki sung. "You know- only cute, weak girls have freckles."

"Yeah, Kagura. When did a Yato develop something cute like that?"

"Shut up! I'm not weak- or c-cute!"

Gintoki laughed, "Shinpachi, my fingers are twitching because I suddenly want to pinch her cheeks."

"Really, Gin-chan? I was about to look for a pink bow for her hair."

"G-get away!" Kagura shrieked, holding her hair and running for her life.

"Come here, Kagura. We want to hug you."

"Go away!" The girl shut herself in the closet, keeping the door still with her fingers as the pair of men playfully scratched at the door with threats of lace and dolls. It was a few moments and she could hear their snickering distance from the closet.

"Hey, Kagura. Why'd you ask about that all of a sudden?"

Feeling heat burn her cheeks again, she stuttered, "S-someone noticed it, that's all. I think he liked them."

"Ah. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," finally something wise came out of Gintoki. "You know you're a good looking girl, right, Kagura? I was just messing with you earlier."

Nodding, she answered.

"I know, Gin-chan."

There was a sigh on the other end. Shinpachi turned on the television. Gintoki settled into the sofa. Kagura cracked the door open just enough to get a view of the relaxed samurai.

"Kagura-chan."

"Hmm?"

"By the way, I might've heard wrong, but did you say _he_ liked them? As in _he_- as in a male other than _us_?"

The door shut again and Gintoki hurried to slam on it with his fists.

"Oi, Kagura. That's not funny! Who the hell is it?"

The girl bit her lip to contain her laughter before she began to snore.

"I know you're awake! Kagura! KAGURA!"

* * *

**Kagura with freckles- don't ask me where that came from.**


End file.
